This invention concerns vehicle wheel restraints of the type including wheel chocks and tire straps. There is currently conducted extensive dynamometer and emissions testing of vehicles during development. Such devices are sometimes used to secure a vehicle in a testing enclosure during the performance of dynamometer and emissions tests.
Such restraints have often involved fastening of individual devices by means of anchor bolts received in floor channels, with the varying vehicle dimensions requiring individual fitting of the devices for each vehicle tested.
Some adjustable wheel restraints have heretofore been developed, as for example shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,189,127; 2,998,102; and 1,776,935.
The prior art devices have not provided easy but precise adjustment of the wheel chock, nor for an adjustment of the wheel chock laterally, as is required for floor anchored devices.
The object of the present invention is to provide such capability in a vehicle wheel restraint device.